1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having an electronic viewfinder or a hybrid viewfinder and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, imaging devices such as a digital camera having an optical viewfinder (hereinafter referred to as an OVF), an electronic viewfinder (hereinafter referred to as an EVF), and a hybrid viewfinder (refer to JP2012-065294A) are known. The hybrid viewfinder has an OVF mode and an EVF mode, and is capable of switching mode between both modes.
The hybrid viewfinder comprises a display section, a finder window, and a half mirror as an optical path combining section. The display section displays a subject image which is obtained by capturing an optical image of a subject through an imaging element. The optical image of the subject is incident onto the finder window. The half mirror transmits and guides a part of the optical image incident onto the finder window to a finder eyepiece section, and reflects and guides a part of a display image, which is displayed by the display section, to the finder eyepiece section. Further, the hybrid viewfinder has a shutter (hereinafter referred to as an OVF shutter) that blocks the optical image which is incident onto the finder window. In the OVF mode, the OVF shutter is open, the display section is set to a non-display state, and thereby the optical image is guided into the finder eyepiece section. In the EVF mode, the OVF shutter is closed, the display section is set to a display state, and thereby the display image is guided into the finder eyepiece section.
On the other hand, cameras such as a single-lens reflex type camera for experts have a manual focus function that enables a photographer to manually adjust the focus. In addition, in order to facilitate focus adjustment during manual focusing, a digital camera is known in which a part of a subject image is displayed as a split image on a display section in a live view manner (refer to, for example, JP2009-147665A (corresponding to US2009/153693A1) and JP2013-178324A).
The split image is composed of two subject images (two phase difference images) obtained by capturing an image of a subject by a pupil division method. The shift (phase difference) between the two phase difference images displayed adjacent to each other indicates the amount of shift in focal length for the subject. The two adjacent phase difference images are displayed as images shifted to the left and right in a state where the subject is not in focus (out-of-focus state), and the left and right shifts disappear in a focused state (in-focus state). The photographer is able to bring the subject into focus by operating the focus ring such that the left and right shifts of the two phase difference images disappear.
Digital cameras are configured to display the split image on the rear side display section of the digital camera. Otherwise, in recent years, digital cameras, which are configured to display the image on the display section of the EVF or the hybrid viewfinder, are on sale.
There is also a digital camera having a touch panel mounted on the rear side display section. In this digital camera, it is possible to designate the main subject area by touching the main subject image, which is displayed in a live view manner on the rear side display section, with the user's fingertip. The digital camera detects the main subject area designated by the user, and performs focus adjustment (for example, refer to JP2013-178324A). Further, there is known a digital camera that has a main subject detection section for detecting an image showing a main subject (for example, a human face) from the captured image, and that focuses on the main subject area detected by the main subject detection section.